rainy mondays
by dreamcatchings
Summary: it was a rainy monday when cameron fisher decided he wanted a girlfriend- for lily mah homeguuurl happy birthday and this is late ugh


**this** **is**** for the absolutely fabulous lily (osborns) (did I spell that right) (I sure hope so) (that would be embarrassing) and chica totally apologizes in advance bc it is late and not beta'd**

**dont hate it pls omg I just forgot how to spell hate and was getting frusterated bc spellcheck wasn't recognizing 'hait'**

**whats wrong with me**

**disclaimer: if you want a fucking fancy disclaimer go read somebody else's bc obvi I don't own the clique or any of that stuff are you kidding I'm not genius enough to think of that stuff**

**like lbr #classic and glu and fetch**

**oh nevermind that's mean girls**

**dont hate I tried to make it funny and failed so yeah**

**ily lily**

**ew haha this is so short omg**

* * *

It was one of those god-awful Mondays where the humidity is trillion percent and you want to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt, but you don't want to look like a walking walrus.

Massie Block _hated _these kind of days.

_My hair frizzes out. Heels looked too fucking fancy and overdone_, she gripes to herself, _and if it was one of these days plus rain, puddles and heels are like Steve without Bucky._

_See, Mr. Myner, I can do math. _

As Massie stands in front of her perfect-for-fully-body-snapchat-my-story mirror, sucking in her stomach and attempting to wrap her hands around in only to gasp for breath and glare at her stomach, she thinks it will be one of _those_ Mondays.

Um, no.

* * *

It was one of those amazing Mondays where the humidity is trillion percent and you want to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt, so you do, or at least some do.

Claire Lyons _loves _these kinds of days.

Claire ties up her blonde hair, blonde hair that is awkwardly in that stage where it isn't considered long, but isn't considered short, and grins at her reflection in her too-short-for-full-body-snapchat-my-stories mirror only to curse and mutter, "Ew, has that spinach been there all night?!"

Claire expects this day to be one of those glorious, relaxing Mondays where teachers take turns doing their annoying chorus of "YOU'VE ALL SEEN RAIN BEFORE GET OVER IT" and "WOW THERES LIGHTNING GET BACK TO YOUR PACKET ON ANTARCTICAN TROPICAL TURTLES" or whatever.

Um, no.

* * *

It was that same Monday when Cameron Fisher decided he wanted a girlfriend.

It was quite sudden, his decision, and he knew it would be an easy goal to achieve because he is in fact Derrick Harrington's best friend, and Derrick Harrington is in fact the most popular sophomore at Westchester High.

Cameron Fisher also happens to be quite gorgeous, in an unusually gorgeous way.

He figures it will be easy, getting a girlfriend.

He was right.

* * *

"I want a girlfriend."

"I still have the flyers from when I went girlfriends hunting, I can print them out for you, after changing the 'Derrick' to 'Cam'. Any specific type of girl you want me to list? Blonde? Brunette?"

"Can we stick with not ugly and somebody who will look good in some of my Tumblr pictures?"

"Somebody like Claire Lyons?"

* * *

The flyers are red and they match Cam's shirt.

The two get to school, Cam and Derrick, and get to work warming up their winking eyes on the nerds who get to school early and sit in the caf doing next month's homework.

Cam decides to take the left wing, and Derrick takes the right.

They grab a roll of scotch tape each and get to work, hanging up the flyers.

* * *

**GIRLFRIEND- FOR MR CAM FISHER**

**WHO HAPPENS TO BE DERRICK HARRINGTON'S BEST FRIENDS JUST AS AN FYI BECAUSE DERRICK IS SINGLE THANKS TO KRISTEN BABE YOU MADE A MISTAKE AND HOTTER BUT WHATEVER**

**CAM REQUESTS SOMEBODY NOT UGLY (SORRY BUT WE'RE ALL THINKING OF YOU SUZANNE GASHLIE WAXING IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL) LIKE SOMEBODY WHO WOULD LOOK OKAY IN TUMBLR SELFIE PICS ON CAMS BLOG**

**WE CLEAR?**

**CAM CAN BE FOUND IN THE CAF AT 2:42 EXACTLY, TWO MINUTES AFTER SCHOOL ENDS**

**A CATFIGHT WOULD BE HILARIOUS, BUT WE UNDERSTAND IF YOU GIRLS AREN'T IN THE MOOD**

**BYE**

* * *

Massie is the first one at school, besides the nerds, and she is also the first to see a bright red flyer.

The first flyer she sees is taped to her locker, with accidental-mangled tape and a small note in black sharpie on the corner of the flyer that reads _sorry. the tape is evil._

Massie frowns and reads the flyer.

Cam Fisher? Girlfriend? Tumblr?

_Ohmigod how fun would it be to date Cam Fisher._

Massie is suddenly glad she didn't give in to the temptation of wearing sweats and a tee.

* * *

Claire is mad because she gave in to the temptation.

Usually, the blonde loves rainy Mondays, they're comfy and a perfect excuse not to look runway-ready.

But really? The one day _Cam Fisher _is girlfriend-hunting is a Monday.

Of fucking course.

Walking into her first period Bio class, Claire looks down and curses at her loose blue crop top, bandeau, Pink sweatpants, and Minnetonka Moccasins.

Layne Abeley, Claire's best friend, grins. "Angry because it's a rainy Monday and Cam Fisher is rumored to have a huge one?"

Claire glares at her, tightening her stick-straight blonde hair that is held in a loose high ponytail.

Massie Block interrupts Claire's glare, trying to walk through the aisle that Claire is blocking.

"Um, move."

"Um, busy."

"Um, do I look like I care?"

"Um, no, but you do look like you got run over by a freaking lawnmower. Nose job, much?"

"Um, blackhead much?"

Claire wants to reply with a no, but she can't because she remembers the ten minutes she spent scrubbing her face last night.

Massie starts to parade by and then does the signature insult pose, turning slightly and saying in a fake-sweet voice, "You read the signs?"

"Who hasn't read the signs?" _What signs?_

Layne recognizes that Claire doesn't remember what signs in her moment of mean-girling-off and Layne hisses a quick, "Cam."

_Oh, durrr._

"I'm sure Cam will looove microwave spinach."

_SHIT I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT._

"I'm sure he'll love the stick up your ass."

"As least I have an ass."

"Lying is a sin, Block."

"So is not sitting down in your seat when class starts," Ms. Beamer snaps at Massie, and the brunette scurries to her seat.

Its on.

* * *

Massie makes the first move.

Claire is walking out of Bio, obliviously going over to her locker.

The standard blue of her locker was penetrated by white-colored words and a foul smell; silly string.

_Mine._

One word.

Merit ten in the infamous swirly writing that belongs to Massie Block.

That one word would make any girl

1: widen eyes

2: deep breath

3: scream

4: move to Ohio

Not Claire Lyons.

Glaring, Claire opens her locker and snatches a pack of Kleenex, furiously wiping off the silly string. Of course it's not permanent, but the smell is killer.

* * *

Claire goes next.

Its a small move, and might not seem to be making a huge difference, but it does.

Claire sits in the middle seat in the way back row of Mr. Myner's algebra class.

AKA Massie Block's seat.

AKA her death wish.

AKA Massie definitely hates Claire now.

AKA we already knew that, didn't we?

* * *

The nerve.

The fucking nerve.

With an air of come-near-me-and-I-claw-your-eyes-out spinning around her, Massie slowly flounces to an empty seat, an empty seat close to her seat, but not good enough because _itisnotmyfuckingseat__._

Massie's posse knows that under no circumstances do they ever, ever, EVER give up their back-row seats. Even if a member's seat is taken, even if it is covered in blood, even if they get assigned seats.

Never. Give. It. Up.

So Massie finds herself sitting by herself (well, not exactly all by herself but alone in the fact that her best friends are behind her with Claire Lyons), not wanting to make a scene with Claire because then Massie would get in trouble, and Massie wouldn't get Cam, and Cam is the golden ticket.

Massie needs that golden ticket.

* * *

Claire is victorious and refrains from getting up and singing on the queen's chair. Of course, the smell of Angel perfume is gagging her, and Dylan's fiery red hair keeps making her think there is a fire next to her out of the corner of her eye, but Claire won.

Won this round.

* * *

This goes on.

This goes on until 2:40.

2:40.

2:40 is when Claire and Massie stop their 'rounds', their 'rounds' of trying to get each other down.

Nothing works, it just fires up the girls more, which is a good thing if you have a bucket of popcorn and an comfy seat, but a bad thing if you walk in between them.

So arrives 2:30 when the girls start to rush to the gym, following the crowds.

The crowds of desperate girls, guys, teens desperate for Cameron Fisher.

It's hilarious, but also quite stomach-churning.

People really just want that status, don't they?

* * *

So Massie spills water on the floor at 2:41 for Claire to slide on and Claire rubs silly-string covered tissues on Massie's heels.

And at 2:42, the gym doors are pushed open by the hoards, and leading the hoards are Massie and Claire of course, pushing, shoving, clawing, just like in the movies.

Cam is not in the gym.

This stops the voices, pushing, shoving, and clawing, and Massie and Claire are the only ones to search in the janitor closet for Cam, while others are searching in obviously-ah-not places.

They find Cam Fisher in the closet with Olivia Ryan and the two of them are, well, doing the do.

When Massie and Claire stare at Cam in shock, he hastily says, "I've decided I like Olivia best, I choose Olivia. Shut the door, please?"

* * *

And that's how the rainy Monday went.

* * *

**omg what was that**

**i don't even understand it please what**

**im so sorry this was late and im pretty sorry it exists and doesn't make sense and I wish it was better and I actually wrote something good and ily lily **

**I love reviews and brownies and chargers where the wire doesn't freaking bend and break,**

**chica**


End file.
